Small Things
by lardlegs
Summary: Short fluffy piece on Serena and Darien's love. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Don't think I don't notice all the little things you do that matter so much to me

Don't think I don't notice all the little things you do that matter so much to me. Kisses in the morning, I love you's at night, just the special way you look straight through me.

The way you hold me when it thunders and the way you always manage to catch me when I fall. The unfaltering way you bravely try my cooking, whether its burnt to a crisp, raw in the center or to terrifying to even imagine what it could be. You wipe away my tears and smile at me and I promise you one day I'll try to do better but you just smile at me and I know that everything will be okay. Those are the special things, the little things that make my day.

And don't think I don't love the presents you give to me. The Mercedes Benz parked in our garage, the trip to Paris last fall and the diamond ring that glitters on my hand. But to be honest I still love you more.

I thank you for letting me into your life, making me your wife, just letting me be part of your family. Sometimes I feel so blessed that I'm the one who makes you laugh, makes you smile. I'm the on who gets to share your memories, share your thoughts, you've never had to hide from me. And I can rest on you and you will hold me up and I swear I'll try to do the same thing for you.

But it's the small things that endear you to me the most. Like the way you brush my hair out of my eyes and your hand in mine as we walk down the street. Opening the car door, letting me choose the movie and the way you tenderly put our daughter to sleep.

And even after all these years, I still adore the way you get jealous and possessive when another man looks at me, even though you know I'm nobody, if I'm not with you.

I love the way you still make me feel like I'm loved, warm and safe. You ground me and support me and you make me feel like I can touch the moon. So I am thankful for all the simple things, for all the little things. I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Small Things Prt 2:

Small Things Prt 2:

It was like I was drowning, all my life it seemed, but when I meet you, you became my breath of fresh air. You save me from myself everyday and I don't know exactly how to thank you for all that you do- all that you are.

You are compassionate and kind. You are warmth and you are beauty.

I love the way your blonde hair spread all across my pillow, and the way you curl your body toward mine. The ecstatic greetings whenever I came home. Armed with a smile and an open heart, that's when I know you will always be mine.

I don't want to be cheesy and compare you to a blossoming rose or the glow of a full moon, lit up so bright in an endless vast sky. But that's what you are to me- beautiful, bright and not without their flaws. Buts it's your imperfections that make you unique, that holds my attention, makes me want to understand what makes you tick. Its endearing how you crash, trip, fall and are always running late. Because when you fall, I will catch you and when you hurt, I hurt. And when your running late… well in the mornings its generally because I can never let you go.

You have an inner strength that awes me and a faith that inspires me.

But don't think the little things that you do don't go by unnoticed as well. Back rubs at night, fresh cut roses at the breakfast table and the hour in the morning and in the afternoon where you just let me watch the news.

I thank you for becoming a part of my family when I had none. For letting me became a part of yours. For becoming more than just my best friend, my lover or my confident. For choosing to be with me, loving me and being my wife. Most importantly I thank you for our daughter, whose very essence is so much like you – innocent, curious and loves with all her might.

What makes us special is not about past lives, future lives or what could have been. It's not about destiny or fate or what's written in the stars. Its just about love and how love can transcend time, energy and space. Its how love brings us together over and over again. Its our love that gives me the strength to face each new day. I love you so much… with words I cannot say.


End file.
